what made you smile today?
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: 3. Had he known his brother was going to join a cult, Sasuke most certainly wouldn't have tried to paint his nails with his mother's cherry-red, quick dry, glossy nail polish. drabblefic
1. the nicest thing you've ever told me

**what made you smile today?**

**By: Xmarksthespot**

**-**

**-**

1. the nicest thing you've ever told me

"She's doing it again," Naruto whispered to his teammate.

"What?" Sasuke muttered back after a few seconds of silence. He didn't enjoy the fact that Naruto knew what was up with Sakura and yet he didn't.

"She's deciding how to cut her hair."

Sasuke looked up at the girl, glancing in the mirror in front of her and talking to herself. "It's always been the same though."

The blond next to him sighed. "She has a hard time making up her mind." He listened to her mutters for several minutes before adding, "and a low self-esteem."

Perplexed, Sasuke closed his eyes so he could carefully listen to what Sakura was saying.

"Layered or bob...definitely bangs – this forehead is way too big for people to see. But straight bangs...or side bangs?"

Sasuke sighed, getting up from his seat. He stopped Sakura from waving around the scissors in her hand.

Naruto looked up at the two, wondering what was going on.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, what's – "

"You look fine," he said curtly. "You don't need to cut your hair and bangs would look nice, but your forehead is too small for them."

Sakura's eyes widened. "My forehead is small?"

He nodded.

Suddenly, her eyes began to water – throwing Sasuke back a little as he wondered if that wasn't the way to go. However, her expression beamed with excitement as she dropped the scissors back onto the counter. "Okay! Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the title was taken from a thread on a site called Soompi.**

**So anyway, t****rying to start writing again. I've been meaning to start a story full of drabbles for a long time, cause I have a bunch of ideas that don't work in other stories and are only a few hundred words long. Enjoy and review, please.**


	2. oh, your beautiful voice

**what made you smile today?**

**2. oh, your beautiful voice**

**-**

**-**

A dull eye peaked from the pages of what the students can only assume was something he'd give them on their eighteenth birthday. He blinked a few times before opening his masked mouth to speak. "You _did_ tell Sakura that we were meeting today, didn't you?"

Sasuke didn't even bother glancing at the teacher; he had an instinct telling him that Naruto was sitting there wide eyed and filled with shock. However, when he didn't hear the blond squabble, the rested eyes opened. "Dobe, he's talking to you."

Said blond stopped playing with the weapon in hand as cerulean eyes peered over to his teammate. "What are you talking about? Kakashi-sensei was talking to _you_."

Suddenly, both heard a sigh. The aging teacher got up from his seat, realizing that it actually wasn't the first time that he was earlier than one of his students, but the fact that the student never even left their house. "So neither of you told Sakura we were meeting today?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, shifting his position. "I'll go get her."

Kakashi, whose eyes were fixated back in his books, groaned. "Good, you're more responsible. Sakura would get here quicker if _you_ go."

Sasuke then dashed his way to the rosette's apartment. He knocked on the door repetitively, knowing that Sakura was in the house. After long moments of waiting, Sasuke reached his hand out and luckily, the door was unlocked.

Upon entering the home, Sakura was out of sight. Sasuke could only assume she was in the bedroom. He slowly made his way down the halls, following the sounds he was hearing.

When he got to the entrance, a large smirk was suddenly plastered on his face. Sasuke Uchiha would _surely_ remember this scene for a very long time.

There, was a girl standing on top of her bed in a tank top and boxer shorts.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it!"

She held a hairbrush closed to her chocolate ice cream smudged lips.

"I hope my boyfriend don't mind it."

Indeed, Sasuke didn't mind it _at all_.

"It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave!"

Every now and then, she would wiggle her bottom (in his direction too, he might add).

"Ain't no big deal, it's innocence!"

She was also _very_ out of tune.

"OH MY GOD! Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Katy Perry's _I Kissed A Girl_. God, I love that song.**

**Please review.**


	3. experience

**what made you smile today?**

**By: Xmarksthespot**

-

-

3. experience

He dreamt of being just like his brother one day. To Sasuke Uchiha, his older brother, Itachi was like _Superman_, or the _Red Power Ranger_, or cooler. Everything the boy did merely mirrored Itachi's, down to his choice in clothes.

Not only that, but the five year old ate like Itachi, slept like him, and even picked up the older boy's habits. He would watch wide-eyed at the things that his brother would do, and spend hours afterward trying to copy him.

Of course, his mother believed that this was an adorable trait of Sasuke, usually following around the younger boy with a camera in her hand. In fact, their entire photo album consisted of Itachi's achievements, family gatherings, and Sasuke's attempt at copying Itachi.

Those were the sad years (not that the later years weren't sad, because they were most definitely sad, and really depressing) that belonged to Sasuke.

It was that one fateful day that he caught the elder Uchiha with a bottle of dark purple nail polish in hand.

H ad he known his brother was going to join a cult sooner or later, he most certainly wouldn't have tried to paint his nails with his mother's cherry-red, quick dry, glossy nail polish.

And he most definitely wouldn't have done so if he had also realized that his brother used up the last bit of nail polish remover the previous week.

-x-

"But Sasuke-kun!" She whined. Her lips formed a small pout, which always seemed to hook the Uchiha in. She stared at him with her widened forest-green eyes, grabbing onto his wrist with her one hand. "_Please_!"

He rolled his eyes, and his arms were crossed. Sasuke only muttered curses in response, regretting his decision to keep all of his family albums instead of burning it along with Naruto

"Hn."

Her head poked to the side. "Is that a yes?" She asked innocently.

"No!" Sasuke scoffed. He let out a frustrated sigh. "I refuse. As a man, a man with pride, and- and dignity, of _my_ status, I refuse."

Sakura's brows furrowed, and tears leaked from the corner of her eyes, which tempted the man sitting across from her even more.

But nay. He slammed his hand onto the table, pushing himself off of his seat. His height added to his authority. "No, Sakura. I have the right to refuse here." He stared at her for a few seconds. "No. _No_. Don't you look at me with those eyes, Sakura."

The Uchiha immediately turned around, refusing to let the kunoichi get to him.

"But, but," Sakura whimpered. "But you have _experience_, and it's hard to do it with my other hand. Please, Sasuke-kun. Please just this once?"

Sasuke's breathing was heavily shot out of his nose. His one hand, flat on the table, quickly released its hold and grabbed the bottle of rouge polish. Sitting back down on his seat, he shouted, "Fine, but just this once. Now hold out your hand."


End file.
